Kidnapped
by wonderchild101
Summary: Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas are kidnapped.Miley is hurt and getting worse each day and then Nick isn't doing so hot either. Kevin, Demi, Joe and Selena have to find a way to get them back before it's too late.
1. Chapter One

Kidnapped

(Disclaimer: I do not own Miley or Nick.)

Chapter One

Slowly Miley sat up. Her head killed, it felt like it had just been hit with about five hammers. She glanced around it was completely dark. The floor was wet and cold and it felt as if she was moving. As her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed that she was in the back of the truck. She had no idea how she got there, but somehow she had.

* * *

Nick sat down on his bed and sighed. He was glad to finally be home. He and his brothers had just finished up their tour and Nick was just ready to sleep. He turned the light next to his bed off and fell asleep almost instantly.

Later that night Nick shot up, he had heard a loud bang somewhere, but he didn't know where it came from or what it was. He glanced at the clock, it was three am. When there wasn't another noise Nick sighed and turned over in his bed thinking that it had all been a dream. As he was about to fall asleep again his door opened. He glanced over to see who it was. He sat up when he noticed that it wasn't anyone in his family. It was some huge buff guy wearing a ski mask and all black.

Nick sat up and backed up to the wall. The guy slowly came near him. Nick was about to scream for someone, anyone, when the guy lunged towards him tackling him to the ground and covering his mouth. Nick tried to get out of the man's grasp, but the man was just too big. The guy hit Nick on the head, not to hard that it hurt him, but just hard enough that it knocked him out.

* * *

Miley held her forehead against the wall off the truck. The cold help ease the pain that was throbbing in her head, a little. All of a sudden the truck lurched to a screeching stop sending Miley flying backwards. She fell onto her back and then somersaulted over and landing on her stomach. She groaned in pain. Not only did that hurt her back and stomach, it also made her head throb even more. She could feel tears threatening to fall. She bit her lip trying to hold them back. It wasn't a time to cry.

The doors opened. It was dark out, but she could make out a big guy holding a littler guy. The big guy threw the other guy in and he landed with a thud that sent Miley into even more pain. The doors were slammed shut and the truck started up again. The person that had been thrown in just laid where he had landed unmoving. Miley pulled herself up onto her hands and knees even though it sent pain through her whole body. Slowly she made her way over to the person and then sat down next to him.

She squinted her eyes trying to see through the darkness the person that was lying in front of her. She couldn't make out who the person. Miley felt around for the person's hand and tried to see if there was a pulse. Luckily there was. She poked the person, but it did nothing. She was shaking them as hard as she without sending pain through her body (so he wasn't shook very hard). Nothing happened. Miley tried to shake them one more time, but once again nothing happened. As if the shaking used up the rest of her energy Miley got tired and just laid down next to the person.

* * *

Nick woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had had the strangest dream last night. He had woken up and then some man came into his room. Nick glanced around and realized it wasn't a dream. It was real, he had been kidnapped. He could hear someone breathing around him. He glanced around using the little light that there was. He found a girl lying next to him. She had long brown hair that was spread all over the floor. She was breathing really hard.

As Nick looked closely he gasped. It was his ex Miley. She didn't look to well. He face looked pale and it looked as if there was dry blood covering her left cheek. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea where he was or where he was going. He didn't know if he should wake Miley up or let her sleep. He also had no idea how he was supposed to watch his blood sugar because all of his stuff was back in his room where he should be.

Miley stirred in her sleep and she slowly opened her eyes.

"N… Nick?" she asked groggily

"Yeah, it's me." Nick said

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." Nick said and Miley started to try to sit up. When she got half way up though she winced and fell back in pain.

"Whoa, be careful. What happened to you?" Nick said placing his hand on Miley's shoulder and gently forcing her to lay back down.

"I don't know, I can't remember. What happened to you?"

"Um… I think I was kidnapped." Nick said and Miley nodded while closing her eyes. "Uh… Miley?" Nick asked, but Miley had already fallen back asleep. Nick was no doctor, but he had a feeling that that wasn't very good.

A few hours later Nick and Miley were still in the back of a truck. Nick was up and leaning against the side while Miley was still sleeping next to her. Nick was starving and he was starting to get dizzy which probably meant his blood sugar wasn't getting low. Every time his eyes threatened to close he would snap them back open. He refused to let them close; he had to know where they were going. He glanced over at Miley; it looked as if she had gotten worse over the past few hours. He could feel the truck coming to a stop, but he couldn't tell if that meant they had gotten to their destination of if there was a stop light. Suddenly the doors to the truck slammed opened and the buff guy that had been in Nick's room the night before appeared.

(A/N: Ok so I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review because I will not update without a decent amount of them and also no flames please because it doesn't really matter to me if you didn't like it. Also if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me)


	2. Chapter Two

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated like at all. For a while I stopped writing fanfics for some unknown reason and just recently decided to start writing again.)

Chapter Two

The pain in Nick's head was torture. He felt as if someone had just pulled his brain out. His head was fogging and he was having trouble sorting his head out. He knew he had been kidnapped and that they had reached the destination. What happened he wasn't so sure. The doors to the truck had opened and a man had appeared. After that nothing. Nick was sure that it probably had something to do with the pain in his head.

He glanced around the room he was in. It was freezing cold and there were no windows. The walls and floor were all cement. There was a metal door in the middle of one wall and in front of it was a small light bulb that threatened to go out at any second. Other than the light bulb the only thing in the room was the bed that Nick now resided on. It was pushed up into the corner and the mattress was only about two inches thick with a thin flannel blanket that would keep nothing warm.

Nick let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He could see his breath which told him just how cold it was. He had no idea how he was going to get out of the room before he froze to death. His brain was still muddled as he tried to think of an escape plan. Then he realized one small thought that he had forgotten. He hadn't been kidnapped alone. Miley had been with him.

* * *

Demi walked up and opened the door. Selena stood on the front stoop completely out of breath. Demi opened the door for her to come in with a confused look on he face. She hadn't expected Selena at her house.

"Hey, Selena. What's up?"

"Hold… on… " Selena said trying to catch her breath

"What did you do run here?" Demi asked still confused

"Sort of. Nick is missing. Have you seen him?"

"What?" Demi asked totally caught off guard "I haven't seen him. What do you mean he's missing?"

"What do you think I mean? He's gone. Poof. Presto."

"Well it's not like he disappeared into thin air." Demi pointed out

"I don't know. Let's just go over to the Jonas' house." Selena said.

Demi nodded. She through the first pair of flip flops she could find on and grabbed a sweatshirt of a hook and then ran out of the house. Selena's car was parked out in the driveway. The two got into the car and the sped off to the Jonas' house.

* * *

Nick pushed himself off the bed. She had to be here somewhere he thought to himself. As soon as he stepped foot on the ground he realized two things. One that he no longer was wearing shoes and the floor was so cold it burned. Second he realized that his legs could no longer hold his own weight. His body went straight to floor. He caught himself with his hands and decided it would be best to crawl instead of wait for his legs to work again.

Slowly he crawled his way around the perimeter of the room. It was a lot larger than what he had thought. Most of the walls were hidden behind shadows. Miley was in any of the corners or along any of the walls. For a second he paused and asked himself if it was really worth it to look for her. He dismissed the thought knowing that she may be his ex, but she was still a person. And though he wouldn't admit it he still liked her and didn't want anything to happen to her.

Thinking it would be better if he could see Nick crawled under the light bulb. It didn't help much though. A cell phone or I-pod would have provided better light. Course he didn't have either of those things on him so the light bulb would have to do. Squinting through the darkness Nick scanned for any signs of Miley.

He couldn't find any. He was about to give up and go back to the bed and try to get warm (the possibilities of that were zero to one) when he found her. She was lying on her stomach almost in the shadows. From where Nick sat, there was no way to tell if she was alive or not.

As fast, as he could Nick crawled over to Miley. When he noticed that he back was still going up and down he let out a long sigh of relief. She was asleep (or unconscious), but alive. Using his hands, which were now frozen from all the crawling, he tried to flip her over. Once she was on her back he had no idea what to do next. He wasn't sure if he could get her to wake up and he knew that even if he could support his own weight he knew there would be no way for him to support hers too.

He went with the waking her up option. The task was harder than he thought it would be. He shook her and she would moan, but not open her eyes. A couple of times she tried just to swat him away, but she was so weak it had no effect on him. Eventually out of annoyance she opened her brown eyes and found Nick staring down at her.

Joe sat at the counter. His elbow was resting on the top with his forehead in his hand. Kevin Jonas stood across from him. His hands gripped the counter so hard that his knuckles were turning white. The door that led outside to the driveway burst open. Selena and Demi came in.

"Did you find him?" Selena asked

"No." Joe whispered so lightly almost nobody heard him. Demi looked down at her hands, while Selena walked over to Kevin.

"What do you mean no?" she cried

"We've called the neighbors and his friends and the people at the studio. No one has seen him." Kevin explained.

"So what does that leave us with? Option wise." Demi asked walking over

"He either ran or was kidnapped. Mom and Dad went down to the station to inform the police. They took Frankie with them." Kevin said. Demi and Selena nodded sadly. They all new Nick wouldn't just run so that left only one option.

"Oh, and we called Miley's parents and she's missing as of last night also." Joe added

(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I hope you like the second. Please review and if you have any suggestions please tell me. Once again no flames please.)


	3. Chapter Three

(A/N: I know I haven't posted in forever but I'm back. I have most of the story finished and it's just a matter of posting the chapters and I have some new stuff coming as well! Thanks for all the reviews that I kept getting even after I stopped posting!)

Chapter Three

Miley's head hurt so much that even with her eyes open it took awhile for her to see who she was looking at. Nick stared down at her. Like a little child she reached up to touch his face thinking she was seeing an illusion. It was no illusion though. He was really there, in the flesh. She couldn't keep her arm up. She was too weak so she let it drop back to the ground and started closing her eyes again. Nick would have none of it however.

"No Miles. Stay awake." He urged.

"My head hurts." Miley moaned.

"I know. Mine hurts too." Nick said continuing to poke and prod her. He wasn't lying. While crawling Nick's head began throbbing even more. The pressure against his forehead was so bad that he was starting to think that it would split open, his brain would fall out onto the ground, and continue to pulsate there. He wasn't going to explain that to Miley though. He needed to get her back over to the bed. Her eyes had closed despite him asking them not to. He poked her a couple more times until she forced her eyes open to look at her.

"What?" She whispered.

"There's a bed over there. You need to get over to it. It'll make you feel better." Nick whispered as soothingly as possible. He wasn't sure if the bed would really make her feel better, but it's make him feel better if he she was off the floor and on something other than concrete.

"It's too far." Miley moaned even though she didn't know where it was. If Nick had asked her to move an inch to the left she would have said the same thing.

"You can do it. You have to do it." Nick said more determined. He wasn't sure how long he could be able to keep himself stable. Sooner or later he'd collapse right next to her. Nick grabbed her shoulder and started pulling her up into a sitting position. He had to angle himself behind her to keep her upright or she'd fall back again.

Eventually Miley came back around. She followed Nick's example and got into a crawling position. Little by little Nick led her back to the bed. Every couple of seconds or so they'd have to stop because one of the two's would fog up and their head would start spinning. They'd stop until the feeling passed and then continue on. Finally Nick found the bed. It seemed a lot higher than he remembered. As he sat in front of the bed exhausted from crawling he felt like Alice in Wonderland when she shrunk and all the furniture towered over her.

"Up you go." Nick said, "I'll help you."

Miley felt her body trembling a bit from the crawl over. She looked at the bed and thought that she wouldn't be able to make it up there with or without Nick's help. She shook her head because speaking seemed like it would take too much effort. No matter what she thought she trusted Nick. She always had. She grabbed the edge of the bed and then tried to hoist herself up. Nick grabbed her waist and pushed her the rest of the way up. Once Miley was situated Nick used the rest of his strength to pull himself up next to her. Miley had passed out again, Nick could tell by the way her breathing had slowed. Taking in huge breathes of air Nick wrapped bother arms around her before passing out himself.

* * *

"What do you mean Miley is missing?" Demi shouted in disbelief.

"Demi relax." Joe said putting his hand on her shoulder. Demi wouldn't relax though. She twisted away from his and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She didn't mention who she was calling, but everyone in the room knew who she was trying to call. After a couple of rings Demi hung up and slammed the phone down.

"She didn't answer." Demi said half in hysterics. Selena rolled her eyes and dropped her head into her hands.

"Will you please sit down?" Joe asked pushing the stool next to him out from under the counter. Dem shook her head, "She always answers her phone!"

"Do you think they've been taken by the same people?" Selena questioned always being the quick-thinker.

"That's the million dollar question right now." Kevin said.

At that second the phone rang. All four of them looked at it, expecting it to answer itself. On the last ring Kevin decided to take charge and answered it.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Hello," a gruff voice answered back. "Do you miss your friends?"

* * *

Miley stirred awake from her sleep. She shivered. Wherever she and Nick were it was freezing. She moved her legs a little bit further down the bed trying to see if there were any blankets that may have been overlooked. There was nothing but the sheet covering the mattress. Nick's arms were still wrapped tightly around her waist, but he was just as cold as her if not colder. Her headache had dulled a little bit and she could feel that same strength had returned to her body. She wondered how long she had been asleep. Her stomach growled and she assumed a long time. She was really hungry. She wanted to know where she was, but she couldn't see anything except darkness. She really hoped that Nick had the slightest notion about their location, but she didn't want to wake him up to ask. He sounded peaceful and she didn't want to be the one to disturb him.

There was a loud bang on the other side of the wall the bed was pushed up against. Miley's eyes flickered a bit and she bent her neck so here head would be closer to the wall straining to hear. There were a couple more bangs followed by some muffled voices.

"We have to feed them." One voice said.

"Why would we give them something that would make them stronger?" Another voice said.

"Because they aren't worth anything dead."

"They aren't even worth a lot alive. They're _teen _stars. We should have taken that Gaga person instead. Or that chick who wears a lot of glitter and has a dollar sign in her name."

"That girl makes 1.2 million every concert."

"And they boy?"

"He and his brothers make enough money to bring in a load or cash."

"Well do we have the brothers?"

"No, but…"

"God, can't you do anything right?" One yelled. There was one last bang and then somewhere a door opened.

* * *

Kevin tapped his fingers against the counter impatiently as he waited for the man's directions. He had a steno pad in from of him and a pen in his hand. The man kept talking and rattling on about the importance of showing up without any type of law enforcement. Kevin had seen enough action flicks to know the drill. Finally the call was ended by the other guy hanging up without a word of goodbye.

Once Kevin put the phone back onto the receiver Demi, Selena, and Joe all looked up at him expectantly. Kevin didn't say anything. His mind was too busy thinking about what to do to notice their looks.

"Who was that?" Selena asked, speaking first.

"I don't know." Kevin said.

"Well what did he want?" Joe asked.

"Money."

"Really? That's a new one." Joe said sarcastically. Kevin glared.

"A lot of money."

"Anything else?" Selena asked.

"No ."

"Well then what else did he say? You were on the phone for about fifteen minutes." Joe pointed.

"Talking about location and how not to come with the police and how not to tell anyone else."

"You're telling us." Joe pointed out.

"Well you're a loud breather so he knew there were other people in the room."

"So it's up to us?" Selena asked sounding scared.

"I guess so." Kevin shrugged. He had no utter clue. He was scared. Scared for his little brother and an old friend.

"Hey guys," Demi said speaking for the first time. "We may have a slight problem."

She held her phone and pointed to something on the screen.

(A/N: I hope that it was worth the wait. Please review.)


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Miley shuddered as she heard footsteps echoing through the empty room. She was facing the wall so she couldn't see anything. She didn't want to twist around to try and see the person because she was too afraid to wake Nick up. She could tell the footsteps were getting closer though. Finally they stopped and she could hear a man breathing right behind her. She held her breath waiting for something to happen. At first nothing did and she could feel the suspense building. She refused to give in to her curiosity and turn her head to look at whoever was there.

"Get up. I know you're awake." A voice commanded. Miley let a slow breath. Should she turn around? She thought. At last she decided that she didn't want to find out what the consequence of not turning would be. She carefully undid Nick's arms from around her and sat up. Very slowly she twisted around to see an extremely buff guy wearing a ski mask hovering over the bed. Miley cringed and leaned back against the wall wanting to get as far away from him as possible. She heard the masked man let out a low chuckle.

"Princess, wake sleeping beauty up." He said signaling towards Nick. Miley nodded figuring she didn't have much of a choice and put her hands onto Nick's shoulder. He had seemed so out of it that she doubted he was about to wake up at her prodding. She shook him gently. Nothing happened.

"Shake him harder." The masked man ordered. Miley obliged and tried to shake him harder. Still Nick did not wake up.

"You're not doing it right." The man barked clearly annoyed. He bent down and picked Nick up as if he were nothing but a pillow. He preceded to shake him in the air and then as soon as Nick started to come around the man dropped him onto the floor.

"No!" Miley cried as Nick hit the hard concrete. The man laughed again like he found pleasure in other people's pain.

"Listen here you two." The man said gruffly, "We have a paypal account with your guys' on it. Already your little fans are pouring money in their trying to save your behinds. What they don't is that no matter how much money they give you'll still end up dead, but I'll end up a hell of a lot richer." With that he walked out of the door leaving them once again in darkness.

* * *

"What is it Dem? It's too small." Joe said squinting at the phone in Demi's hand.

"Where's your computer?" Demi asked dropping her arm.

Kevin turned and exited the kitchen with everyone following behind him. He didn't know what had Demi so worked up, but he hoped it was worth it. They really had to focus on finding Nick and Miley. Wasting time surfing the internet wouldn't help find them. He opened the door to the family office anyway. Demi pushed her was pass everyone and sat down on a swivel chair in front of a desktop computer. She clicked the internet icon and waited for it to boot up. Joe, Kevin, and Selena all crowded around the screen and waited as Demi typed in the web address letter by letter.

"What is it Demi?" Selena asked. She had never seen Demi so worked up by something before and she had to admit it was kind of scaring her.

"Hold on." Demi said holding one hand up and using the other to hit enter on the keyboard. In under five seconds the website came up. They all bent in closer.

"Oh my god!" Selena gasped covering her mouth.

* * *

"Nick!" Miley screeched so loudly it echoed. She scrambled off the bed and onto the floor where Nick was lying. When she got to him he was lying on his stomach, face down, motionless.

"Nick." She cried, turning him over onto his back. "Nick wake up. Please don't die on me!" With both hands she started shaking him forgetting to be gentle about it. Nick popped open one eye.

"Miles." He gave a weak smile. "Please stop shaking me."

Miley let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god."

Miley pulled Nick into a hug and squeezed them as tightly as she could. She had actually thought that she could have lost him. They may have had their differences ever since their break-up, heck even when they were together they had their differences, but she didn't want to see him hurt. She especially didn't want to see him dead! Then despite herself she started crying. She was crying because she was relived and thankful Nick wasn't dead, but also because she was scared out of her mind. She still had no idea where she was or who was even holding her captive. She at least knew why she was being held captive; for money. Basically she had just been told that she was going to be killed no matter what. She didn't want to die. Not yet at least. She felt hopeless. Nick knew what was going through her mind because the same things were going through his mind as well. Instead of repeating her fears he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and pushed her head down so it was resting on his chest. His head hurt like hell, but he continued to stroke her hair as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

Finally Miley pulled back. She hiccupped slightly as she pulled back and looked at Nick. He gave her a nod telling her that everything would be ok. With all her tears shed she knew that now was the time to act. If they were going to make it out alive they'd have to start brainstorming. She slid her arm through Nick's and helped him up a little. Even though Mile was fairly sure that she would have been able to walk a little bit she didn't think Nick could do the same. Not after being thrown against pavement at least. So instead they crawled back like they had before while Miley supported most of Nick's weight. Nick got to the bed and laid down, shutting his eyes instantly. Miley sat on the edge of the bed and looked out at the darkness. Her headache was starting to come back with all the commotion.

* * *

Demi read the headline out loud. "Do you want these pop stars or not?"

"That's Nick and Miley alright." Kevin pointed at a picture on the screen. "Where are they?"

"They look hurt." Selena whispered. In the pictures it was obvious bother were knocked out. Nick had a pained expression on his face while Miley had a deep gash on the side of her face.

"What is this website?" Joe questioned. "Is it a poll to see if the fans want them back or not?"

"Not quite." Demi said. She scrolled down the screen. "It's a website where people can send in money. They can send money to the save Nick and Miley fund or the kill Nick and Miley fund. If the save fund gets the most money they'll let them go. If the kill fund get the most money then… well use your imagination."

"But who would be running it?" Joe asked.

"Who do you think?" Demi asked crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

"The guy who wants ransom?" Kevin guessed.

"That's be my guess." Demi nodded.

"But if he was going to do this all along why does he want the ransom money too?" Joe asked.

"As a bonus." Demi shrugged.

"If they're going to kidnap someone they might as well go all out and get the most money out of it as they can." Selena agreed.

"Then can we put the ransom money towards the save fund?" Kevin asked.

"I don't think they'd like that very much." Selena said. "Where are you supposed to give them the money anyway?"

Kevin shrugged. He had the address written down on the pad of paper back in the kitchen. He didn't really know what to do. He wanted to get his brother back, but he felt that there was more going on than what he was told. All he was sure of was that Nick and Miley had been kidnapped. That was a given. He was also pretty sure that he had to give the money to the kidnapper or they would hurt and possibly kill them. What he wasn't sure of however was when the kidnapper got his money, would he release Miley and Nick? At first to Kevin the whole seemed like just a horrible means of getting rich quick. Now as they all stared at the screen it seemed that money wasn't the only thing wanted, but what else was wanted?

* * *

Nick woke up feeling light-headed. His head rolled to one side and he felt like he was spinning. He stuck his arm out and put the palm of his hand against the wall. He leaned onto his as if the wall was going to somehow anchor him. The cold helped a little bit, but he still felt terrifyingly dizzy. Miley shifted next to him. He turned his head a little bit. Her eyes were wide open, staring at him.

"I don't feel good." She whispered.

"Me neither." Nick agreed.

"Do you think we'll get out of this?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Me too. It's really cold." Miley said just as a shiver ran through her body.

Nick pulled her in closer to him. Even with his head spinning he hugged her as hard as he could. He wrapped his legs over hers trying to become a human blanket. He didn't mention that she felt unnaturally warm and not cold at all. She kept shivering though so he held her even closer to him. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but he was pretty sure that it was longer than he thought. With no windows or any type of clock device he had no real way to tell time. He felt strange. His eyes started dropping and his mind started drifting off. Before he fell asleep a brief thought crossed his mind that he would later forget: what was his sugar count?

(A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!)


End file.
